


Nature

by Luthien



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005), Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Chocolate, Crossover, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-06
Updated: 2005-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien/pseuds/Luthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Count D and Willy Wonka. Think about it. *g*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature

**Author's Note:**

> A double drabble written for Telanu, who requested a Pet Shop of Horrors/Charlie and the Chocolate Factory crossover featuring Willy Wonka and Count D and, well, it's a bit odd - but what else did you expect? *g*

Two heads, almost identical, with straight black hair framing perfect, pale skin, lie side by side on a single pillow.

Two slender hands, one gloved, one bare, reach for the giant block of Wonka's Fudgemallow Delight lying on the bed between them. The gloved hand snatches up the final piece of chocolate, and the owner of the bare hand whimpers softly, bereft. Willy Wonka drops the prize onto his companion's lips and watches curiously as the other makes love to it with his tongue, shaking and moaning in reaction.

'Delight' is right.

Wonka sits up and starts taking copious notes.

***

  
Count D is used to having the upper hand in any situation. In *every* situation. He becomes aware simultaneously of the scratching of Wonka's pen and the ignominious nature of his position. It is his nature to love every animal, but right now he feels especial kinship with guinea pigs.

"I think perhaps it is time for you to stop, Mr Wonka," he says, his voice hard.

"You really shouldn't mumble," Wonka replies without looking up.

"Stop or every last squirrel returns to my shop this instant."

Count D smiles as Wonka puts down his notebook, the natural order restored.


End file.
